1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to coupling sleeves for tubes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
German Patent Specification No. 941399 discloses a tube coupling sleeve having a throughway open at one end to receive an end part of a tube with an end stop in the throughway for the tube, the sleeve having tube gripping means to hold the tube in the sleeve. The sleeve has coupling means to enable the sleeve to be attached to a further component. The arrangement does not however permit the sleeve to be readily engaged and held in a simple bore in a body member.